JUST TWO - tsukkikageweek2018
by vinamhani
Summary: Dalam rangka berpartisipasi #tsukkikageweek2018. Untuk pembukaan diawali dengan terdamparnya Tobio di suatu pulau dan pertemuannya dengan sosok aneh bernama Tsukishima Kei. Orang yang dianggap berbahaya. Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Tobio yang terjebak keadaan untuk terus bersamanya?/tsukkikage
1. Chapter 1

#tsukkikageweek2018

-Day 1-

Beach/Training camp

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Just Two©vinamhani**

 **JUST TWO**

 _Apa yang terjadi... Aku tidak ingat. Yang aku tahu saat kelopakku terbuka aku melihat langit-langit rumah berwarna orange dan suara tumbukan tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Siapa?_

* * *

Tobio mencoba memahami situasinya sekarang. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun rasa nyeri di kakinya membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

"Kau mungkin terluka, tidak usah bergerak dulu." Terdengar suara seseorang menyela. Reflek Tobio menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa?"

Seseorang yang tengah menumbuk sesuatu di atas meja itu tak berpaling, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menjawab, "Tsukishima Kei."

"A, ahh. Kenapa..aku bisa ada di sini? Dan ini di mana?" tanya Tobio lagi. Binernya mengamati sekitar yang tampak tak terlalu luas dan remang. Penerangan di sini hanya berasal dari api di dinding, membuat Tobio sedikit heran karena di masa seperti ini masih ada yang tak menikmati kegunaan listrik.

"Ini rumahku. Kau tidur di kamarku. Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di dekat tebing pinggir pantai sana. Mungkin kapal yang kau naiki mengalami kecelakaan sehingga kau terdampar sampai ke mari."

"Terdampar?" Tobio menggumam kata itu dengan ingatan buram.

Lelaki bernama Tsukishima Kei itu berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Tobio dengan mangkuk di tangan.

"Kemarikan kakimu," perintahnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku membuatkan obat oles untuk kakimu. Sakit kan? Mungkin saja terkilir."

Sedikit ragu Tobio akhirnya mendekatkan kakinya ke arah Kei. Lelaki tinggi itu pun segera mengoles luka lelaki beriris malam di depannya. Tobio meringis kecil.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Di mana keluargamu?"

"Seorang yang terasingkan tak membutuhkan keluarga."

"Eh?" Tobio sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Apa maksudnya terasingkan?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tinggal dengan orang aneh yang berbahaya kan? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan terhadapku. Masyarakat, teman-temanku, orang tuaku, mereka semua menolakku," jelas Kei datar. Tangannya masih mengurut kaki Tobio dengan telaten.

Tiba-tiba napas Tobio tercekat. Wajahnya tampak was-was begitu mendengar kata 'berbahaya'.

Kei yang mungkin menyadari perubahan sikap Tobio menatapnya sejenak. "Tenang saja. Tidak ada air di sekitar sini, jadi aku tak akan bisa melukaimu."

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Tobio tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tidurlah," ucap Kei sembari membereskan obatnya. Ia beranjak.

"Aku tidur di luar, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja. Tapi jangan coba-coba meminta hal yang tak berguna, anak hilang," tambahnya sedikit menekan.

Sontak saja Tobio merengut. "Aku tak akan memanggilmu."

"Baguslah." Kei melangkah ke arah pintu. Saat ia hendak menutupnya, tiba-tiba Tobio menyela.

"Namaku Kageyama Tobio. Tidak lucu kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama sembarangan." Lalu ia memalingkan wajah dan terpejam.

Kei hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Tobio membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari yang terang masuk melalui celah-celah dinding. Netranya memperhatikan sekitar sejenak. S _epertinya Tsukishima sedang keluar..._

Tobio mencoba beranjak bangun. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah tongkat bersandar di samping tempat tidurnya. _Apa ini dari Tsukishima?_

Ia mengambil tongkat itu lalu mencobanya. Agak aneh dan sulit, tapi cukup membantu. Tobio ingin menggunakannya untuk keluar sebentar. Membosankan sekali kalau ia harus selalu di dalam kamar.

BYUUURRRR.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara air keras sekali. Mirip seperti benda pecah, tapi Tobio yakin itu adalah air. Lelaki itu segera menuju depan rumah secepat yang ia bisa untuk memeriksanya.

"T-tidak mung-kin." Untuk beberapa saat lelaki bersurai raven itu terdiam membelalak. Ia sudah di depan rumah—yang ternyata tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia percaya kalau Kei dapat mengendalikan air laut hingga membentuk bola raksasa dan memecahkannya?

"T-Tsuki...shima?"

* * *

Sesekali Tobio melirik Kei di sela makan malam mereka. Ia penasaran. Bagaimana Kei bisa melakukan hal itu? Apa itu sungguhan? Atau hanya ia yang salah lihat? Tapi kejadian tadi pagi terlalu jelas untuk dibilang salah lihat.

"Kau tidak nafsu makan?" tanya Kei yang langsung mengambil atensi Tobio dari kemelut pikirannya.

"H-huh? Aku makan kok," sahut Tobio bodoh. Ia melirik piring Kei yang ternyata sudah kosong. Sebegitu lamanya ia makan karena memikirkan hal itu..

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan."

Tobio mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memandang Kei.

"Anu... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," katanya agak ragu.

"Apa?"

"Kau... Aku tidak begitu percaya ini, tapi apakah kau bisa mengendalikan air?"

Seketika Kei terdiam. Cukup membuat Tobio merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. Ia pun segera memutuskan untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya kalau saja Kei tidak menyahut.

"Kau pasti melihatku latihan."

"La..tihan?" tanya Tobio pelan, memastikan.

Kei memandang Tobio. "Aku memang punya kelebihan _memainkan_ air, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya. Karena itu aku selalu berlatih mengendalikannya."

"Tapi bagiku kau lebih terlihat seperti sedang melampiaskan emosimu," komentar Tobio.

"Mungkin itu karena aku kesal pada mereka yang membuangku. Dan pada kemampuan ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku dianggap berbahaya karena merusak dan hampir membunuh orang-orang dengan kemampuan ini. Aku yang saat itu sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya bahkan telah mencelakai ibuku saat ia ingin menolongku," cerita Kei sambil mendongak. Tatapannya menerawang jauh seolah ia sedang melihat sesuatu.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Aku diusir dan diasingkan." Kei kembali menatap Tobio. "Aku dibuang ke pulau ini. Mereka hanya membekaliku kebutuhan-kebutuhan pokok untuk beberapa minggu. Aku pikir dengan tinggal bersanding air lama-lama aku akan terbiasa mengendalikannya, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi nyatanya tak ada yang berubah. Padahal sudah 1 tahun aku di sini." Kei mulai meraih buah jambu yang tersedia di meja dan menggigitnya.

Tobio menatap lelaki itu simpatik.

"Kalau kau berpikir mengasihaniku, akan ku buang kau ke laut," ucap Kei santai. Tobio mendecak.

"Sadis sekali. Pantas saja kemampuanmu jadi membahayakan," ejeknya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya." Kei mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi gara-gara diasingkan aku jadi kesulitan makan buah favoritku."

"Buah favorit? Bahkan orang dingin sepertimu punya buah favorit?" Tobio hampir meledakkan tawanya, namun cepat-cepat ia tahan dengan dua tangan.

Kei menatapnya kesal. "Aku bukan robot kaku sepertimu yang pasti tak punya makanan kesukaan kecuali mur dan oli."

"Oi!" seru Tobio keras. Namun tiba-tiba selintas ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Mungkinkah itu...

* * *

" _Mattaku_ , pergi ke mana dia?" gerutu Kei sambil mondar-mandir di depan rumah. Pagi ini ia menunda latihannya karena tadi saat mengecek kamar Tobio, orang itu tidak ada. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin ia hanya keluar sebentar, tapi ini sudah hampir 3 jam. Tobio tak mungkin bisa pergi selama itu di tempat ini, terlebih dengan keadaan kakinya yg belum begitu sembuh.

 _Tapi ke mana perginya orang itu?_

Akhirnya setengah menghentak kesal Kei memutuskan mencarinya. Pertama ia akan mencari di sekitar pantai lalu ke hutan di belakang rumah. Kalau sampai ia menemukan Tobio di hutan, Kei tak akan segan-segan mencekiknya. Dia pikir hutan itu taman bermain!? Memangnya ada yang bisa menjamin kalau di sana tak ada bahaya?

Kei kesal sekali memikirkan ini.

* * *

"Oii, Kageyama! Kau di mana?" teriak Kei sambil menelusuri hutan. Pencariannya di pantai nihil. Untung tadi ia tak sampai membuat gelombang saking kesalnya. Bisa-bisa rumahnya hancur terterjang ombak.

Kei melihat sekeliling. Ia sudah cukup jauh masuk hutan. Cahaya matahari siang pun tak begitu tampak karena tertutup pepohonan.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah. Apa sebaiknya ia berpikir kalau Tobio sudah kembali ke keluarganya? Tapi itu agak konyol. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa tak ada cara bagi Tobio untuk kembali. Tapi...

Kei menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Sudahlah, ia ingin pulang saja. Untuk keadaan Tobio itu bukan urusannya lagi. Dia sudah menolongnya dan menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai penolong. Dia tidak perlu bertanggung jawab lagi mengenai dirinya kan? Benar kan?

"Tsukishima?!"

Baru saja Kei hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Kei tercengang. Itu suara Tobio!

Bergegas Kei berlari mencari sumber suara. Tak peduli ia menerobos semak dan dahan yang melintang. Bahkan ia tak memperhatikan kumpulan burung yang beterbangan riuh.

"Kageyama? Kau di mana?" serunya.

"Di sini. Di bawah!"

Kei mengedarkan pandang sejenak. Di sisi kanannya sejauh 2 meter Kei melihat sebuah cekungan. Ia mencoba mendekat ke sana.

Dan ternyata Tobio memang di sana. Ia pasti terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun. Kemungkinan lukanya mendapat tekanan sehingga kembali menjadi parah. Beruntung dia jatuh di sisi sungai yang terdapat tonjolan tanahnya. Karena jika ia jatuh sampai dasar, Kei bahkan bisa mengatakan kalau sungai itu mirip jurang mini.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Tunggu sampai aku membawakan tali untukmu. Dasar ceroboh," hina Kei spontan.

"Iya, cerewet," gerutu Tobio kesal.

Namun belum sempat Kei beranjak, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gemuruh dari hulu sungai. Mereka menoleh.

"Gawat," panik Kei tertahan. Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya air sungai yang meluap datang dengan deras. Kalau begini Tobio bisa hanyut. Tapi jika ia menghentikan air itu secara mendadak, pasti airnya akan meluap dan membanjiri hutan ini, paling buruk mengikis tanah di tepi sungai besar-besaran. Tapi jika ia tak melakukan apapun...

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

"Tsukishima!" teriak Tobio, membuat Kei seketika tersadar dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat ke arahnya. Bertepatan dengan air sungai yang menghantam mereka.

Tanpa sengaja Tobio membuka mulutnya ketika air bah itu menyapu mereka, sehingga menimbulkan gelembung-gelembung di dalam air. Ia tak dapat berpikir lagi. Yang ia tahu hanya ada sesuatu yang melingkari tubuhnya erat sebelum ia lupa segalanya.

* * *

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Tobio terbatuk sambil memuntahkan air yang tertelan. Matanya mengerjap pelan, memandang warna biru cerah dengan kuas putih di atasnya. _Ini... di mana..._

Tobio beranjak bangun perlahan. Ia memandang sekitar dan segera sadar bahwa mereka ada di pinggir pantai. _Bagaimana bisa..._

Seketika Tobio tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke sana ke mari dan menemukan Kei tak jauh darinya. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri tubuh tak sadar itu dengan susah payah karena menahan sakit.

"Tsukishima! Tsukishima! Oi, bangun. Tsukishima!" panggil Tobio sambil menekan dada lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu terbatuk. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk kurva kecil. "S-syukurlah kau selamat," bisiknya.

Tobio segera memangku kepala Kei senang. "Kau juga, bodoh."

"Aku lelah. Tenagaku terkuras lebih banyak dibanding saat latihan," ucap Kei lirih. Matanya terpejam. Tobio tercengang mendengarnya.

"M-maksudmu... Apakah kau.."

"Ya. Aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dengan bantuan kemampuanku. Aku berhasil mengendalikannya—tadi."

"S-syukurlah. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu kesal lagi pada mereka yang mengasingkanmu karena kau tidak lagi berbahaya," ucap Tobio sambil tersenyum.

Kei tersentak kecil mendengarnya—ia menyadari sesuatu sekarang, kemudian tersenyum. "Begitu ya. Karena perasaan benci itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

"Oh! Aku tadi mencarikanmu buah stroberi dan menemukannya di tepi sungai tadi. Kalau tidak salah ada di sini.." Tobio merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang tampaknya membungkus sesuatu. Ia menunjukkannya pada Kei.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan stroberi?" tanya Kei sambil memperhatikan buah itu.

"Kemarin kau bilang sudah lama tidak makan buah favoritmu, dan aku ingat pernah melihat gambar buah stroberi tertempel di dinding dekat kasur. Jadi ku pikir buah ini yang kau maksud. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa mengucapkan..." tiba-tiba Tobio menjeda kalimatnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "terima kasih."

Sontak Kei mengumbar tawa gelinya. Membuat Tobio menatap lelaki itu kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?!"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kau sungguh menggelikan. Lagipula, buah yang kau dapat ini bukan stroberi, tapi hanya buah hutan yang mirip stroberi."

"EEHH!?"

-END-

 **A/N** : Hoorayyy~~ Dalam rangka #tsukkikageweek2018 kali ini aku bisa berpartisipasi. Senangnya... Meski fic pembuka ini ku kebut dalam semalam, bela-belain begadang /heleh, jam 11 dah kelar juga, lebeh amat. Semoga bisa istiqomah, amin.

Wkwk, maaf. Project yang lain malah keteteran :p Tapi hari ini ku update sekalian. Yang judulnya LOST yaa

Arigatou~^^


	2. Chapter 2

#tsukkikageweek2018

-Day 2-

Humid/Ghost

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Kehujanan©vinamhani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEHUJANAN**

 **.**

" _Are_? EHH?! Kenapa malah hujan?!"

Inginnya Kageyama berteriak keras-keras lalu menonjoki orang sembarangan setelah itu melemparnya jauh-jauh. Tapi manalah mungkin. Yang dapat dilakukan remaja surai gelap itu sekarang hanya meremas rambutnya kesal sembari menggertakkan gigi. Rupanya yang penuh kerutan sekaligus nyaris menggigil pasti membuat orang lain yang ingin memakai toilet berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan hajatnya. Lebih baik putar balik menahan kemelut di perut daripada bersandingan dengan makhluk ajaib tak ramah ini.

"Uukh..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kageyama mengerang sambil mengusap beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kuyup. Dia tidak mungkin kuat dalam keadaan ini lama-lama, tetapi otaknya juga buntu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya saat ini. _Kami-sama... Dia butuh baju ganti..._

"Ak! _Are_? Apa-apaan dengan keadaanmu itu?" Keajaiban—atau mungkin kesialan?—datang saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan beraninya menyapa Kageyama.

Lelaki bersurai malam itu menoleh, dan seketika berdecih kala retinanya menangkap rupa sosok di ambang pintu toilet. _Kalau orang ini sih aku ingin melakukan lebih dari sekedar menonjok_ , batin Kageyama malas.

"Raja bodoh. Kau kehujanan atau mandi hujan hingga basah tak bersisa begitu?" Orang itu bertanya tenang, langkahnya ia tarik mendekat ke arah Kageyama.

"Berisik," desis Kageyama tajam. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukannya jam pelajaran sudah dimulai?" tanya lelaki itu tak ramah.

Sosok bersurai pirang itu mengendik acuh. "Aku ada sedikit perlu kemari, tapi berhubung aku bertemu Yang Mulia di sini, ku pikir sedikit menyapa tidak masalah."

"Aku lebih bersyukur kalau kau tidak bicara, Tsukishima."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja' atau semacamnya." Tangan Tsukishima meraih kran wastafel lalu memutarnya. Memberi akses butir-butir cair untuk menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Tidak usah sok baik," Kageyama menyahut ketus.

Tsukishima menarik tangannya dari wastafel. Setelah mematikan kran ia membasuh tangannya dengan sapu tangannya sembari kembali memandang Kageyama. "Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tsukishima melempar tanya tanpa merasa perlu menanggapi omongan Kageyama barusan.

"Kalau aku bisa sudah ku lakukan sedari tadi, _boke_."

"Ah, kau tidak bawa baju ganti? Kalau begitu pakai saja kaos latihan."

"Aku lupa tidak bawa," dengus Kageyama kembali sebal. Memikirkan kecerobohannya ternyata benar-benar efektif meningkatkan tensi emosinya.

Tsukishima seketika menganga. Jelas sekali tak percaya pada hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Bahkan sikap tenangnya pun runtuh oleh keterkejutan itu. "Kau... lupa membawa kaos latihan?"

"Berisik! Aku terlalu buru-buru tadi sehingga lupa memasukkan kaos latihan yang sudah ku siapkan di atas meja. Lagipula siapa juga yang bakal tahu kalau pagi ini akan turun hujan sederas itu," elak Kageyama setengah misuh-misuh. Sontak Tsukishima tergelak, membuat kerutan di dahi Kageyama semakin tercetak jelas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan!"

"Tidak, tidak," Tsukishima masih terkikik geli, namun tak lama kemudian hal yang dilakukannya membuat Kageyama menelengkan kepala bingung.

Dengan sedikit senyum Tsukishima menyodorkan gakurannya. "Ini. Setidaknya bisa kau pakai untuk sementara waktu."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima berbalik setelah gakurannya diterima Kageyama, namun ia menjeda waktunya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ku pikir itu cukup buatmu. Kalau ada pakaian yang lebih baik, ganti saja. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan merasa nyaman hanya dengan memakai gakuran itu. _Ja_." Dan setelah meninggalkan pesan terakhir tersebut, Tsukishima mulai melangkah keluar toilet, meninggalkan Kageyama yang masih memproses kesimpulan dari kejadian barusan.

-KEHUJANAN-

.

.

OMAKE

Ukai : Kenapa kalian tidak membawa kaos latihan?

Tsukki : Maaf, aku lupa.

Kage : (bisik) Oi, bagaimana kau bisa lupa?

Tsukki : (bisik) Aku kira hari ini hari rabu, jadi libur latihan.

Kage : (bisik) Bodoh. Jangan-jangan buku untuk pelajaran hari ini pun kau salah jadwal.

Tsukki : (bisik) Memang.

Kage : Bo—

Ukai : HOII! KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU YA?!

TsukiKage : Uh-oh, maaf.

Nb : Kenapa Tsukishima ngakak ngetawain Kageyama pas sang raja bilang, "siapa juga yang tahu kalau hari ini bakal turun hujan"? Iyaps. Karena ramalan cuaca di TV ga pernah absen tayang.


	3. Chapter 3

.

#tsukkikageweek

-Day 3-

Heights/Fireworks

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Fireworks©vinamhani**

.

.

 **FIREWORKS**

.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ,"

"Ah, Kei!" seruku senang saat mendengar suaranya di balik ponsel.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sedikit terburu-buru untuk persiapan konser nanti malam."

"Begini, apa akhir tahun ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin merayakan malam tahun baru denganmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang, aku bisa menemuimu di Tokyo."

"Ah, maaf, Tobio. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Kantorku akan mengadakan pesta malam tahun baru sekaligus perayaan 1 tahun debut grupku. Tapi paginya kemungkinan aku bisa pulang."

"Oh, begitu ya.." gumamku lirih, berusaha menekan nada kecewa dalam suaraku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kei terdengar agak cemas. Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku paham. Kalau begitu ku tutup ya," ucapku lalu segera memutus hubungan telepon kami.

Aku mendesah. Kecewa dan kesepian rasanya mengetahui bahwa dia tak bisa datang. Padahal kami sudah jarang bertemu. Yaa walau aku maklum itu semua karena pekerjaannya sebagai idol. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin sesekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Aku menoleh ke arah temanku. Sebenarnya aku sedang makan siang di cafe dengan Hinata. Kebetulan saja kami satu divisi kerja. Aku menghampirinya setelah memasukkan ponselku ke saku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias. Aku menggeleng.

"Hmm, punya pacar selebriti itu susah juga ya," ujarnya sambil mengaduk jus di depannya.

"Dia bilang akan sibuk," sahutku tak bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Jika luang dia pasti akan datang. Oya, Kageyama, ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Sekitar 4 bulan lalu."

"Serius?" tanya Hinata terkejut. "Hei, Kageyama, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Tsukishima sudah melupakanmu?"

Sontak aku mendongak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Empat bulan itu bukan waktu sebentar lho. Dan kalian hanya saling menghubungi lewat telepon, memangnya begitu saja sudah cukup? Bagiku Tsukishima tak terlihat peduli pada keinginanmu untuk bertemu."

Aku terdiam merenungi kata-kata Hinata. Apa benar? Sungguhkah Kei telah melupakanku? Tapi kenapa dia masih mempertahankan diriku? Tapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini Kei memang sibuk? Dia sendiri sudah tahu pasti akan hal itu.

"Aku duluan," ucapku lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lagi menghiraukan panggilan Hinata di belakangku.

* * *

Kakiku menyusur jalanan menuju SMA Karasuno yang lengang. Sudah senja. Aku sengaja memilih rute pulang lewat sini karena ada yang ingin aku kenang. Agak melankolis ya? Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan saat itu. Tepatnya 1 tahun lalu di bulan Januari. Saat aku dan teman-teman satu klub merayakan malam tahun baru bersama. Saat itu kami hanya membuat _barbeque_ dan bermain kembang api. Sederhana tapi menyenangkan. Terlebih itu adalah malam tahun baru pertamaku dengan Kei.

 _"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Tsukishima melupakanmu?"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Hinata kembali terngiang dalam ingatanku. Segera aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak mau percaya kalau itu benar. Aku tidak mau malam tahun baru tahun lalu menjadi malam tahun baru terakhirku dengan Kei. Tidak mau...

Kepalaku menunduk. Tanpa ku sadari air mata telah meleleh deras melewati pipiku.

* * *

Tanggal 31 Desember, pukul 11.50 pm.

Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Membosankannya..

Orang tuaku pulang terlalu larut hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa ikut menyambut tahun baru karena kelelahan. Dan aku sendiri malah tidak bisa tidur. Jadi ku putuskan saja untuk duduk di depan jendela kamar sambil menunggu kembang api tahun baru.

Aku menyeruput tehku sedikit. Malam ini lumayan dingin, sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Seandainya ada Kei di sini aku pasti tak akan bosan. Juga tak akan kedinginan.

Netra tengah malamku melirik jam duduk di meja. Tinggal 5 detik lagi.

 _Lima..._

Aku kembali memalingkan wajah ke jendela. Menatap langit-langit.

 _Empat..._

Aku menggumam, menghitung mundur waktu yang berjalan.

 _Tiga..._

Aku menarik napas. Mataku tertuju penuh pada langit malam yang masih kosong.

 _Dua..._

Sebentar lagi. Apa aku perlu membuat harapan untuk tahun ini ya..

 _Satu..._ Kalau begitu aku ingin dia ada di sini..

DORR. DORR. DORR.

Suara riuh kembang api disusul dengan pemandangan indah di langit sana sungguh menakjubkan. Namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Perhatianku tertuju pada hal lain. Itu karena... aku melihat ada kembang api lain di dekat rumahku. Asalnya dari depan rumah.

Aku melongok dari jendela untuk memeriksanya. Dan seketika aku terkejut, namun aku tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagiaku.

Cepat-cepat aku keluar rumah untuk menemui dan menghambur padanya. Bibirku yang membentuk kurva lebar menyerukan namanya.

"Kei!"

.

-END-

.

Omake

Kageyama : Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk? Acara kantormu?

Tsukishima : Aku absen dari acara itu.

Kageyama : Tapi itu kan acara penting. Itu perayaan debut 1 tahun grupmu lho.

Tsukishima : Memang itu acara penting. Tapi aku harus memprioritaskan sesuatu yang lebih penting bukan? Aku mau melihat kembang api tahun baru bersamamu lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

.

#tsukkikageweek

-Day 4-

Phone/Hole

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cobaan©vinamhani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COBAAN**

 **.**

Tsukishima melirik _smartphone_ di samping _keyboard_ komputernya yang sedang bergetar teratur dengan layar penuh dominan warna hijau dan gambar foto profil berupa bulan. Panggilan telepon melalui sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ terkenal.

Semoga bukan berisi rentetan amarah, do'a lelaki kaca mata itu takjim sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih _smartphone_ tersebut. Perlahan ia menggeser tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan benda canggih itu ke telinga.

"Selamat siang, dengan Photo Creation. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, kak?"

Sumpah! Kalau bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Tsukishima lebih ikhlas latihan voli sampai muntah-muntah daripada mati-matian berusaha jadi ramah. _Basic_ dia kan lebih ke _full of salt_ , bukan susu coklat penuh gula yang bisa bikin 100 orang diabetes dadakan. Bahkan Tsukishima sendiri sering jijik saat mendengar suaranya setiap menerima telepon dari _customer_.

"Umh... Dengan Photo Creation ya?"

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Nyaris saja Tsukishima kelepasan mengumpat kalau saja rem di lidahnya tak segera bertindak. Lelaki pirang itu mengatur napas sejenak, menetralkan emosi yang melonjak pesat karena mendengar suara orang tak berguna itu. Dia mencoba kembali tenang.

"Kau kenapa menelepon? Mau merusuh, huh?"

"Jahat sekali. Kau itu _customer_ _service_ , seharusnya kau bersikap ramah pada pelanggan."

Alis Tsukishima terangkat sebelah. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pelangganku?"

"Humm... Sejak dua hari lalu mungkin? Aku sudah transfer uang dan sekarang ingin mengirimkan foto untuk albumku. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan, karena itu aku menelepon. Jadi aku adalah pelanggan, dan kau harus bersikap sopan."

Bolehkah Tsukishima membuang _smartphone_ yang ia pakai sekarang keluar gedung? Orang ini baru sekali memesan di tempatnya tapi gayanya songong sekali. Bahkan berani taruhan, Tsukishima yakin dia pasti memesan paket album paling murah.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu...kakak?" Tsukishima mual sendiri memanggil orang di seberang telepon dengan panggilan 'kakak', tapi apa boleh buat. Peraturan perusahaan sudah seperti itu. Dan jangan tanya alasannya kenapa karena tak ada alasan lain selain sopan santun.

Orang di seberang terkikik pelan, membuat Tsukishima ingin melemparinya dengan sendal.

"Pertama, aku harus tahu tentang Photo Creation. Jadi, kenapa dinamai Photo Creation?"

Bolehkah Tsukishima bersikap judes? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Seorang _customer_ _service_ wajib bersikap ramah.

"Sesuai namanya, kami mencetak foto-foto menjadi album yang unik. Kami tidak hanya mencetaknya di lembaran kertas, melainkan dengan sedikit kreasi di tiap lembarnya, semacam kertas 3 dimensi. Dan tiap desain kreasi dibedakan berdasarkan kerumitan, ukuran, dan jumlah foto yang dikirim."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa tidak dinamai Cetak Foto saja? Bukankah lebih mudah?"

"Karena nama itu kurang cocok untuk dijadikan nama perusahaan, Kak."

"Padahal bagus ya.."

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Tsukishima tampak mulai bosan. Ia ingin balik kanan dan pulang saja daripada menjawab pertanyaan tidak berguna.

"Oh iya, yang ini mengenai albumku. Aku kan pesan paket yang _Hard_ , jadi itu aku kirim berapa foto?"

Seperti jantungnya melompat ke atas dan dipaksa tertelan kembali, Tsukishima terkejut setengah mati mendengar paket album yang dipesan orang bodoh ini.

 _Hard_ katanya? Dia memesan album termahal yang berukuran jumbo dan rumit itu? Mustahil. Awas saja kalau nanti ketahuan orang itu pakai uangnya...

"Halo? Apa aku masih tersambung?"

"Ah, iya," sahut Tsukishima setengah sadar. Ia segera melanjutkan, "untuk album _Hard_ , kakak bisa kirim 50 foto."

"Lima puluh ya? Apa ada kriteria untuk fotonya?"

 _Apa maksudnya kriteria?_

"Untuk hasil yang bagus, lebih baik kakak mengirimkan foto dengan ukuran di atas 100kb. Lalu kakak bisa upload via aplikasi kami."

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku,"

 _Lalu?_

"Aku ingin mengirimkan fotoku dan pacarku, apa boleh?"

Tsukishima mulai curiga. Rasa-rasanya orang ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuknya.

"Maaf, pacar kakak siapa?" tanya Tsukishima penuh intimidasi. Nada ramahnya hanya bersisa 10%.

 _Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyebut namaku, aku tak akan segan mencekikmu, tapi kalau kau menyebutkan nama orang lain akan ku bunuh kau..._ Itulah kira-kira kalimat yang terpancar dari inner Tsukishima saat ini.

"Apa seorang _customer_ _service_ harus tahu hal semacam itu juga?"

"Maaf, Kak, tapi apapun yang terjadi saya harus tetap harus tahu."

"Ini tidak _fair_." Tsukishima yakin orang di seberang tengah manyun, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan. "Pacarku Tsukishima Kei. Aku punya beberapa foto dengannya. Saat kami bersama, berciuman, bahkan tidur bersama. Ah, aku juga punya foto _single_ -nya sih."

Seandainya Tsukishima hanya sendiri, ia ingin menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Dasar gila! Orang itu ingin mengumbar kemesraan di tempat kerja yang bersangkutan? Bisa-bisa dia langsung dipecat dan mendapat kasus baru tentang pornografi. Ukh.

"Maaf, Kak, perusahaan kami tidak menerima foto semacam itu. Silahkan kakak pilih ulang foto untuk album kakak."

"Yaah, padahal aku memilih _Hard_ agar fotonya tercetak besar dan banyak," desah orang di seberang kecewa.

Tsukishima jadi merasa pening sendiri.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau saya bantu penyortiran fotonya?" Sebuah ide tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepala si tiang pirang. Sebuah cara untuk membungkam lawan bicaranya.

"Serius?"

Tsukishima mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Saya bantu nanti malam sekalian menambah kenangan baru ya, Kak. Kenangan tak tercetak untuk kebutuhan fisik kakak dan saya. Bagaimana, Kak? Kalau kakak setuju saya bisa pulang cepat hari ini, Kak."

Suara di sisi lain tak menyahut. Mungkin—ah tidak, tapi sudah pasti, orang itu tengah merona hebat akibat keusilannya yang menjebaknya sendiri. Dia lupa kalau Tsukishima tak akan rela-rela saja diusili. Lelaki itu pasti akan membalas dengan caranya sendiri.

"Nah, Kak, saya catat ya pesanan kakak. Paket album _Hard_ dengan total 50 foto, berbonus kenangan khusus tak tercetak yang akan dikirim tanpa media apapun. Dan...atas nama Kageyama Tobio, bukan?"

.

-END-

.

 **A/N** : Kok aku merasa aku salah prompt ya? Yg ku pake ini prompt tahun lalu, ku kira tiap tahun prompt nya sama, ternyata beda-beda. Aku dah coba cari yg tahun ini, tapi ga nemu. Kalo kalian ada yg tahu tolong kasih tahu aku ya, mumpung belum selesai ini. Oh ya, buat yang kemarin nanya dah ku jawab di pm yaa

Makasih^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

#tsukkikageweek

-Day 5-

Plans/Bridge

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **PMS©vinamhani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PMS**

 **.**

Padahal saat berpisah kemarin Tsukishima masih baik-baik saja. Normal dalam segala hal. Mulut penuh kalimat sarkas, tatapan meremehkan yang terkadang berubah sinis, serta sikap acuh dan seadanya. Kageyama yakin susunan kabel di otak lelaki itu masih waras kemarin. Sangat yakin. Tapi itu cerita kemarin, karena sekarang...

Sawamura berteriak dari sisi lain lapangan. "Tsukishima, bisakah kau—"

"BERISIK!"

Semua mendadak melongo. Tak percaya bahwa seorang Sawamura Daichi baru saja dibentak. _Bocah kelas satu itu cari mati ya..._

"Oi, Tsukishima, Daich—"

"DIAM!"

"Kau ini kenap—"

 _Glare_.

Hinata langsung bungkam seketika. Tak mau menambah urusan dengan makhluk tinggi yang tengah menguarkan aura hitam sepekat Kageyama. Bahkan Tanaka yang tadi juga mencoba menegur sikapnya tiba-tiba terdiam. Takut jadi salah satu korban.

Namun hal semacam itu tak berlaku pada Kageyama. Tanpa ragu—atau bodoh?—ia melangkah mendekati sang manik coklat madu. Menyentuh bahunya.

"Hei, Tsukishima, kau ini kenapa? Hari ini—"

"BISAKAH KAU JUGA DIAM, _OUSAMA_!? KAU INI SAMA DENGAN MEREKA, DASAR BODOH! BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU, DASAR RAJA IDIOT!"

Seketika Kageyama terhenyak. Hanya dengan tangannya yang dihempaskan kasar saja ia sudah syok, apalagi ditambah bentakan kesal dan ekspresi terganggu itu. Kageyama mematung. Otaknya macet. Kesadarannya masih menari-nari dalam keterkejutan.

"Maaf," dengus Tsukishima cepat. Bergegas ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan gymnasium.

"Ck, dia itu kenapa sih? Memangnya dia gadis yang sedang pms apa? Galaknya melebihi harimau liar," sungut Hinata ketika dirasanya Tsukishima sudah jauh.

Kageyama terpaku menatap pintu gym yang terbuka. _Kau kenapa, Kei?_

* * *

Tsukishima terus saja diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kageyama tidak tahu alasannya. Ia ingin bertanya, namun merasa canggung karena suasana hening yang menguasai mereka.

Tetapi jika ia tak segera bertanya, sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah di persimpangan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin insomnia karena masalah ini. Ia juga tak ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir tahu seandainya benar orang terpentingnya ini punya suatu masalah. Kageyama menghela napas, membulatkan tekad.

"Kei,"

Remaja bersurai pirang itu hanya melirikkan mata.

"Seharian ini kau bersikap aneh, ada yang mengganggumu?"

Tsukishima melengos. Ia beralih menatap ke depan. Tampak sama sekali tak berminat menjawab—dan itu sukses membuat Kageyama mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Keiii... Aku tidak mau kau memendam masalah sendiri. Katakan padaku sekarang!"

"Ck, diktator."

"Apa!?"

"Hei, dengar." Tsukishima mendadak berhenti melangkah. Tangannya menangkap bahu Kageyama lalu memposisikan tubuh itu agar menghadapnya. Lelaki jangkung tersebut menatap Kageyama serius.

"Besok akan ada orang yang mengganggumu dan kemungkinan akan menculikmu. Katakan 'tidak' dengan tegas padanya bahkan sebelum dia sempat datang. Bilang saja aku sudah mem- _booking_ mu seharian."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Yahoo~ Tobio- _chan_ ~"

Sebenarnya tanpa menatap pun Kageyama sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada ceria itu, tapi tetap saja ia mengangkat wajah dan menjatuhkan pandang pada sosok di balik gerbang sekolah.

Yap! Dan benar saja sudah ada Oikawa Tooru di sana, tersenyum sumringah dengan begitu menyilaukan. Seandainya Kageyama cukup peka, sebenarnya senyum menyilaukan itu sudah tercemar aura gelap yang merangsek ganas dari sosok di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei.

Tapi Oikawa sendiri tampak tak peduli.

"Tobio- _chan_! Uwaah~ Kau benar-benar tambah besar ya?"

 _Memangnya kau pikir dia masih kouhai kecilmu_ , sinis Tsukishima sambil menatap elang Oikawa—yang sekali lagi mencoba diabaikan oleh sang korban.

"Karena kau tambah besar dan—ah! Kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa, ya kan?"

"Hari ini hari rabu, Oikawa- _san_."

Mendengar jawaban polos itu seketika Oikawa sendiri nyaris menyemburkan tawa mengejeknya keras-keras kalau tidak ingat jaga image.

 _Rasain lu..._

" _Arere_... Ya ampun, Tobio- _chan_. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?" Oikawa terkaget-kaget dengab lebay-nya, membuat Tsukishima ingin menggeplak wajah itu dengan tong sampah terdekat.

"Oh?" Kageyama mengerjap, kaget sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri lalu berbalik pada Tsukishima. Tidak sampai bicara apa-apa karena wajahnya terlanjur merah duluan. Kageyama segera menatap Oikawa lagi.

"Maaf yah, Oikawa- _san_ , aku buru-buru. Hari ini aku ada acara penuh dengan Tsukishima." Tiba-tiba Kageyama meraih tangan Tsukishima lalu mengajaknya berlari. "Daah, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa hanya bisa melongo. Barusan itu...dia ditolak sebelum sempat mengutarakan apapun? Dan dia ditinggalkan begitu saja?

Diam-diam Tsukishima tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam larinya.

 _Rasakan. Kau pikir kau bisa merebut Tobio dariku?_

Psstt... Masihkah kalian bingung perihal penyebab Tsukishima marah-marah kemarin? Sebenarnya itu karena dia terlalu memikirkan sebuah cara antisipasi akibat mendengar monolog seonggok sampah di tikungan dekat rumah Kageyama.

"Hmm, dua hari lagi Tobio- _chan_ berulang tahun. Aku akan mengajaknya keluar ahh~ Mungkin semacam kencan, hahaha... Masa bodoh dengan _megane-kun_ itu, asal dia tidak tahu kan tidak masalah. Tobio- _chan_ pasti juga tak akan menolak. Besok minta saran Iwa- _chan_ untuk beli kado ahh~"

.

-END-

.

 **A/N** : Maaf kemarin aku berhalangan dengan internet, jadi ga bisa upload/katanya mau istiqomah, gehh..

Dan kabar baiknya lagi, yg prompt hari ini belum kelar ku ketik/plakk

Tapi ku coba usahain hari ini upload..

Maaf dan terima kasih^^


	6. Chapter 6

.

#tsukkikageweek

-Day 7-

Change/Free Prompts

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Not Alone** **©vinamhani**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOT ALONE**

 **.**

Kei berjalan sedikit terburu. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi sambil sedikit mengomel kecil. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau akan kesiangan begini. Semalam keponakannya datang dan memaksanya main _video game_ sampai larut. Bodohnya, Kei juga lupa memasang alarm. Padahal dia ada agenda penting pagi ini.

BRUKK.

"Uhh, maa— Eh!? Kau..."

"Tidak usah sok kenal," ketus orang itu dingin, membuat Kei sedikit terkejut.

Sementara orang itu sudah melenggang pergi, Kei masih mengekorinya dengan tatapan.

 _Aku yakin tidak salah orang, tapi kenapa..._

* * *

 _"Aku sudah mengirimkan email padamu. Tapi untuk nomor telepon dan alamat rumah aku tidak begitu yakin karena itu data sekolah 4 tahun lalu."_

"Terima kasih. Itu saja sudah cukup."

 _"Oh ya, aku tidak bisa mengirimkan rinciannya, jadi nanti kau cari sendiri di internet ya. Seharusnya kejadian itu masuk pemberitaan sih."_

"Kejadian?"

 _"Oh, kau belum membuka email-nya ya?"_

Kei menggeleng perlahan. "Be—"

 _"Ah, maaf, Tsukki. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa."_

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya sambungan telepon yang terputus. Kei menurunkan ponselnya. Jarinya bergerak-gerak di layar benda itu sebentar sampai layarnya menampilkan isi email yang dikirim Yamaguchi—sahabatnya sekaligus guru di SMA tempat mereka dulu bersekolah.

"Kasus pembantaian keluarga Kageyama?" gumam Kei dengan pelan setelah membaca beberapa deret kata. Jarinya bergerak lagi untuk membuka aplikasi browser di ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan judul berita itu dan seperti yang Yamaguchi bilang, ada banyak artikel yang membahasnya.

"Sebanyak ini tapi aku tidak tahu?" Kei mengetuk salah satu artikel. Ia melarikan pandangannya ke barisan huruf-huruf di sana dengan seksama.

"15 Agustus... Saat itu aku masih di luar negeri. Pantas saja aku tidak tahu insiden ini,"gumam Kei disela bacaannya. Setelahnya ia terdiam lama tanpa komentar. Manik ambernya masih bergerak serius mengikuti setiap kalimat yang menyusun berita itu.

Tiba-tiba Kei tersentak.

 _...diketahui ada seorang yang selamat dari insiden tersebut. Kageyama Tobio(19) yang saat kejadian sedang tidak berada di Jepang, kini tengah dalam pengawasan kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan. Melihat keadaannya, ada kemungkinan anak tunggal keluarga Kageyama ini mengalami guncangan mental._

"Ka..ge..ya..ma.." Kei terbata. Matanya membelalak mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaan.

* * *

Sejenak biner sewarna madu itu menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Rumah minimalis bercat putih dalam pandangannya tampak suram, seperti tanpa penghuni. Rumput dan tanaman di halaman pun tumbuh tak terawat. Dahan-dahan yang dipotong tak beraturan itu cukup menceritakan betapa tak pedulinya pemilik rumah pada kerapiannya. Pasti dia hanya menggunakan tanaman-tanaman ini sebagai pelampiasan emosinya mengingat tak ada alasan bagi seorang sepertinya untuk sekedar memenuhi kewajiban merawat rumah.

Kei melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gerbang. Tangannya terulur menekan bel di sana.

Beberapa saat tak ada respon. Namun Kei mencoba menekannya lagi, kali ini dibarengi sebuah seruan.

"Kageyama! Kau ada di dalam? Kau ingat aku kan, Raja Jenius? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sepi.

" _Ousama_! Sekali-kali kau harus berdiri dari singgasanamu, kau tahu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kei menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar sepi. Apa sebaiknya dia melompati pagar saj—

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar di lantai dua terbuka sedikit. Kemudian sebelah tangan tampak menyelinap sedikit melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Kei. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu melihatnya sejenak sebelum memungutnya. Itu adalah sebuah kerikil yang terbungkus secarik kertas. Kei membukanya.

" _Pergilah_?" Kei membaca tulisan di sana dengan tanda tanya. Ia menghela napas. "Dasar orang merepotkan," gumamnya.

" _Ousa_ —Kageyama, kalau kau ingat Tsukishima Kei bukalah kotak suratmu!" seru Kei lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari tasnya kemudian memasukkannya ke kotak surat tanpa dilengkapi amplop.

Lelaki itu memeriksa jam tangannya sebentar lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kageyama akan menemuinya. Di suratnya kemarin ia hanya menuliskan akan menunggu selama 4 hari sejak hari itu. Ah ya, siapa juga yang akan percaya pada surat aneh semacam itu. Surat tak beramplop yang hanya berisi alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya. Bagi orang yang kemungkinan mengalami gangguan psikologis bukankah itu terlalu mencurigakan?

Kei mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Hari ini dia lembur agar dua hari ke depan dapat mengambil tambahan hari libur akhir pekan—kalau hari senin dan selasa bisa dibilang akhir pekan juga. Sekali-kali ia ingin benar-benar beristirahat.

"Hn?" Kei mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kei mendekat.

Orang itu memakai jaket berwarna biru tua. Wajahnya yg menunduk tertutup hoodie jaket sementara kedua tangannya terselip di saku celana panjang berwarna hitamnya.

"Maaf. Kau siapa? Dan sedang apa?" tanya Kei tanpa basa-basi.

"Tsukishima Kei..." gumam orang itu pelan.

"Ha?" Kei menatap makin tak paham. Perlahan sosok di hadapannya mengangkat wajah.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tsukishima Kei," ucapnya lirih. Kelopak Kei membulat.

"Ka... Kageyama?"

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengingatku?" Kei meletakkan segelas teh buatannya di hadapan Kageyama. Lelaki itu hanya diam.

Kei menatapnya sejenak. "Baiklah, sebenarnya kau sedikit salah memilih waktu tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu yakin kemari? Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Kageyama memandang gelas tehnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tak tampak berniat menyentuh minuman tersebut. "Kau yang mengundangku."

"Seingatku aku tidak lupa mencantumkan kalimat 'akan menunggu selama 4 hari.'"

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya."

"Lupakan saja." Kei menyesap tehnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hn?" Kei mengernyit tak mengerti. Kageyama mengangkat wajahnya. Mata beriris tengah malam itu menghujam tepat pada amber Kei penuh intimidasi.

"Apa kau seseorang yang berharga untukku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Seketika Kei tercengang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Semua orang bagiku sama misterius dan busuknya, karena itu aku membenci mereka. Tapi ketika kau datang ke rumahku—lebih tepatnya sejak kau pulang dari rumahku, aku merasa ada yang aneh denganku. Entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena itu aku ingin tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kei terdiam. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan pandangan tak beralih dari Kageyama. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kageyama, namun ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Karena ada banyak hal pula yang baru ia mengerti sekarang.

" _Nee_ , Kageyama, apa yang kau rasakan saat bertemu denganku sekarang?"

Kageyama memincingkan mata. "Aku mencurigaimu."

Kei tersenyum maklum. "Tentu saja, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak memikirkanku lagi setelah kejadian itu."

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkanmu?"

"Karena kau memang melakukannya, dulu saat aku harus dirawat di luar negeri."

"Hah?"

Kei meletakkan gelas tehnya ke atas meja. Binernya memandang Kageyama tanpa lepas.

"Kau memaksa datang menjengukku di Amerika saat itu. Jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk memaksakan hal ini."

"Aku... datang dari Jepang hanya untuk menjengukmu..." Kageyama menggumam ragu.

"Aku mengidap sakit parah. Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku dirawat di sana. Lalu hari itu kau datang. Yaah, walau hanya 3 hari tapi kau cukup banyak bicara padaku. Bahkan mengenai hal-hal tidak penting."

"Sung...guhkah?"

"Kalau aku ingin berbohong, aku tak akan membohongimu dengan hal ini."

Kageyama terdiam. Rautnya tampak bingung. Kei tahu, lelaki di depannya ini pasti tak ingat mengenai kejadian itu. Trauma yang ia rasakan pasti sangat hebat.

"Dan kau pulang pada tanggal 16 Agustus pagi," lanjut Kei hati-hati.

"Enam belas Agustus?" Kageyama menatap lantai tak berkedip. Tiba-tiba ia merasa banyak suara bising masuk kepalanya. Bongkahan-bongkahan gambar samar yang berputar-putar. Kageyama merasa kepalanya sangat sakit hingga ia lepas kendali dan menjerit begitu keras.

* * *

Kei menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruang periksa Kageyama. Sesaat setelah Kageyama berteriak keras, lelaki itu tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya. Karena itu Kei cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia takut sekali kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kageyama, Kei jadi teringat pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

Ia sekarang tahu alasan Kageyama tak pernah menghubunginya sejak kepulangan lelaki itu pada tanggal 16 Agustus. Itu pasti...karena dia tengah terguncang dengan begitu hebatnya.

Bayangkan saja, kau baru pulang dari suatu tempat yang jauh, dan ternyata yang menyambutmu adalah fakta pembunuhan keluargamu. Sampai di situ saja Kei tahu betapa syok dan sedihnya Kageyama. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu bahwa pelaku pembantaian itu adalah teman terdekat ayahmu—Kei tahu hal ini dari berita yang ia baca kemarin. Padahal Kei sendiri tahu bagaimana hubungan orang itu dengan keluarga Kageyama. Lelaki berbiner tengah malam itu selalu menceritakannya, betapa ia dan keluarganya begitu percaya pada sahabat ayahnya. Bagaimana ia selalu menganggap orang itu seperti paman dan panutannya. Selama ini hubungan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi...

Saat itu pasti Kageyama tak mampu membendung luapan perasaannya. Ia pasti sangat terpukul dan terguncang. Karena itu pihak kepolisian tak bisa langsung memintai informasi pada dirinya. Bahkan ada kemungkinan ia sempat masuk tahap rehabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa.

Kei tidak tahu bagaimana Kageyama bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi keadaan Kageyama tetap sama parahnya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang sangat paranoid, skeptis pada orang-orang, dan membenci mereka. Ia menjauh dari pergaulan. Dan...ia juga lupa ingatan tentang semua orang, termasuk orang-orang yang ia kenal dekat.

Kei merutuk keras dalam hati begitu menyadari rasa sakit yang selama ini Kageyama tanggung sendiri. Seandainya ia ada di sana saat itu, seandainya ia bisa menemani Kageyama saat itu... Semua ini...

Percuma...

Tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah sekarang. Bagaimana ia harus melewati semua ini.

Kei memanjatkan do'a dalam hati.

 _Kalau Kageyama masih punya kesempatan..._

 _Kalau ia masih diizinkan bersama sosok terpentingnya itu..._

Kei berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia akan ada selalu untuknya. Ia janji...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang periksa terbuka, lalu muncul seorang dokter yang memanggil dengan senyum lembut di bibir.

"Tsukishima Kei- _san_? Pasien Kageyama Tobio- _san_ ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Saat itulah Kei tahu jawaban apa yang ia terima atas do'anya—bahwa harapan yang baru saja mekar masih menanti untuk dikembangkan.

.

-END-

.

 **A/N** : Maafkan kalo ga nyambung atau ngegantung, ini ku kebut semalem jadi yang mau aku ungkapin campur aduk semua. Oh ya, sama maaf banget aku ga bisa upload fict buat hari keenam, ga sempet ternyata. Sibuk dan lelah banget jadi yang sempet ku selesain hanya ini. Maafkan juga typo-typo yang bertebaran.

Last, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca^^


End file.
